Hold me
by naerossichan
Summary: “Terima kasih sudah memberikan keajaiban untuk Sasuke, Naruto.” Kata-kata itu membuat bocah pirang itu tertegun, dan ketika menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Itachi tersenyum sangat tulus. Second fic. Sasunaru. AU. LAST CHAP UPDATED! RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Hola minnasan! XD

Second fic nih. Sasunaru. Teteup AU, tapi kali ini gak humor. Mohon kritik dan saran lewat review yaa??

**Disclaimer** : Naruto masih punya om Masashi kok, makanya ceritanya kagak kelar-kelar.. –ditendang-

**Summary**: Naruto tersenyum, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. "Terima kasih…," dia melirik papan di sisi tempat tidur bersprei putih itu, "Sasuke."

**Chapter 1**

"Huuuh…" pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Teman-temannya baru saja pulang, dan ia pun merasa sendirian lagi. Ya, lagi.

Baru saja Shino dan Kiba datang menjenguknya. Tadi pagi, kakek Sarutobi juga datang. Tapi sekarang mereka semua sudah pergi, hanya ia sendirian di kamar yang sunyi itu. Ia selalu benci sendirian, walaupun dia sendiri tidak punya keluarga―beruntung Sarutobi mau mengangkatnya sebagai cucu. Dan setidaknya dia juga punya banyak teman di sekolah dan di tim rugby yang baru dimasukinya tahun ini. Itu semua membuatnya cukup bahagia.

Merasa bosan, dia berjalan keluar kamar rawatnya. Dengan membawa bola rugby kesayangan di tangan kirinya―karena tangan kanannya masih terbalut perban. Dia terpaksa dirawat disini karena lengan kanannya terkilir. Perlahan dia berjalan sambil sesekali memainkan bola itu. Dan tentu saja, karena tangan kirinya tidak begitu lihai memainkan bola, bola itu jatuh menggelinding, masuk ke salah satu kamar rawat yang ada di samping koridor itu.

"Ah," gumamnya saat masuk mengikuti bola itu, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya―menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Maaf, aku―" kata-katanya terhenti saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata onyx yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang pucat, tapi tetap saja begitu mempesona. Sang pemilik mata onyx mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke luar jendela, membuat Naruto―si pemuda pirang tadi, sadar akan kalimatnya yang ternyata masih menggantung hanya karena ditatap oleh orang itu. Cepat-cepat matanya mencari-cari bola yang menjadi tujuan utamanya tadi.

"Ah, ketemu!" serunya ketika menemukan bola itu di bawah meja kecil di pojok ruangan, "aku kesini untuk mengambil ini…" tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Hn." pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya melirik dari sudut matanya, lalu memandang keluar jendela lagi.

Tentu saja diacuhkan seperti itu membuat Naruto sebal, "Hei! Aku bicara denganmu, tahu! Kau ini melihat apa, sih?" tanyanya sebal sambil mendekat ke arah orang itu, ikut melihat ke luar jendela, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat.

Tapi ternyata ia hanya menemukan langit biru yang membentang sangat cerah, dengan sedikit tersaput awan seputih kapas yang menggumpal-gumpal. Oke, ini memang lukisan Tuhan yang sangat bagus―tapi, hei! Ini kan sudah biasa kita lihat setiap hari, kalau hari sedang tidak mendung. Jadi apa menariknya sih, memandanginya terus sepanjang hari dari balik jendela kamar? Begitulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

"Kau terus mematung disini hanya untuk melihat langit?"

Si rambut hitam mencuat―yang lebih terlihat seperti pantat ayam, menurut Naruto―itu pun menoleh sebal, '_memangnya siapa yang mengundangmu masuk ke sini?_' batinnya. Tapi sebelum dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, matanya terpaku menatap mata di hadapannya yang ternyata berwarna sama dengan warna langit cerah yang selalu dikaguminya. Tadi dia tidak begitu memperhatikannya, tapi sekarang dari dekat keindahan mata biru langit itu terlihat begitu jelas. Begitu cerah, seakan memancarkan harapan bagi yang memandangnya, sama sekali beda dengan matanya sendiri yang gelap dan dingin. Melihat sepasang mata biru cerah yang memandang langit dengan warna sama, sungguh sebuah keindahan yang mendamaikan, setidaknya bagi dirinya yang sudah cukup banyak mengalami getirnya dunia ini.

"Hei! Kau dengar aku tidak, sih?!" Naruto akhirnya menoleh dengan marah ke pemuda dingin di sampingnya, terlebih karena dia merasa sedang ditatap oleh si tampan itu. Lama-lama dia grogi juga. "Sekarang kau lihat apa lagi?!"

"Tidak ada," sahut si rambut ayam itu cepat, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela lagi. Sebenarnya dia enggan mengalihkan matanya dari mata biru itu, tapi ia tidak mau berharap lebih jauh lagi. Dia sudah terlalu lelah berharap.

"Haaah, tadi aku jalan-jalan keluar kamar karena di dalam sana sangat membosankan," ujar Naruto sambil berjalan dan membungkuk untuk mengambil bola rugby nya,"tapi berada disini ternyata juga sama membosankannya. Kau ini seperti patung saja."

"Kau bilang kesini hanya untuk mengambil bola itu saja, kan? Kalau tidak ada yang lain keluar saja." balasnya pedas sambil berbalik menatap Naruto. Hitam gelap bertemu biru cerah.

"Iya, aku keluar…" sahut Naruto asal sambil membawa bola itu dengan tangan kirinya―mengingat tangan kanannya yang masih diperban dan memakai kain penyangga yang digantungkan di lehernya. Lagi-lagi bola itu jatuh, kali ini di bawah tempat tidur si mata onyx itu. Baru saja Naruto akan mengambilnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mendahuluinya mengambil bola itu. Naruto mendongak.

"Bukan begitu cara memegang bola," ujar pemuda itu, " pegang dengan jari-jarimu di bagian jahitannya agar genggamanmu kuat. Seperti ini."

Naruto tersenyum, dan menerima bola rugby yang diulurkan pemuda dihadapannya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Terima kasih…," dia melirik nama di papan di sisi tempat tidur bersprei putih itu, "Sasuke."

'_Setidaknya aku sudah punya teman di rumah sakit yang membosankan ini…_'

lololol

**Naruto's POV**

Hari-hari selanjutnya terasa lebih menyenangkan. Kupikir menjalani seminggu di rumah sakit membosankan ini akan terasa seperti neraka, ternyata tidak juga. Err, mungkin karena ada 'dia'―oke, memang jadi menyenangkan karena setiap hari aku berkunjung ke kamar Sasuke, walaupun dia sering mengejekku dan mungkin tidak suka aku berada di kamarnya. Tapi toh dia tidak mengusirku, haha…

Memikirkan dia selalu membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Perlahan aku memakai T-shirt oranye kesayanganku dengan sangat hati-hati―walaupun penyangganya sudah dilepas, tapi lengan kananku ini masih diperban dan belum boleh banyak bergerak. Lalu aku berjalan ke kamar Sasuke, untuk kesekian kalinya.

**Normal's POV**

"PAGI, SASUKE!"

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari buku yang dibacanya, Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Yah, walaupun yang datang ke kamar itu paling-paling kalau bukan perawat, ya Itachi. Dan tidak mungkin mereka berteriak konyol seperti orang ini.

"Hn. Jangan berteriak seperti itu, kau tahu kan ini rumah sakit? Dasar dobe."

"Hei, teme. Walau begitu kau suka kan kalau aku ada disini? Coba kalau aku tidak kesini setiap hari, pasti kamarmu ini akan semakin sepi dan tidak ada yang mengajakmu bicara―atau bertengkar. Kakakmu itu kan jarang sekali datang, kalau datangpun cuma sebentar. Ya kan?" Naruto terus saja menyerocos sambil memainkan bola rugby nya. Sekarang ia sudah cukup lihai, walaupun lima hari di rumah sakit dan tidak latihan sama sekali. Sasuke-lah yang mengajarinya. Tadinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke yang dingin dan pucat itu ternyata bisa main rugby.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, ekspresi Sasuke sedikit berubah saat mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Hei, ada apa? Kenapa diam? Sasu―"

"Aku memang tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tidak ada teman yang menjengukku. Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak sepertimu yang punya banyak teman dan keluarga,"

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya, "kau ini kenapa sih, tiba-tiba jadi sensi? Pantas saja kau tidak punya teman kalau cepat marah begitu!"

Sekarang Sasuke menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Naruto geram, "apa itu teman? Omong kosong. Mereka hanya datang saat butuh kau! Tapi saat kau butuh mereka membuangmu! Apa itu yang disebut teman?!"

"Kalau begitu kau berteman dengan orang yang salah! Teman-temanku tidak seperti itu!"

"Kau―ugh!" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Sasuke! Kau tidak apa-apa? A-aku panggilkan dokter, ya!" seru Naruto panik.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Kau ini―" Naruto yang beranjak untuk memncet bel di samping tempat tidur terkejut karena tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik tangannya. "Sasuke…"

"Cukup kau saja yang disini, dobe..."

lololol

**Naruto's POV**

Akhirnya tadi malam aku menemaninya sampai tertidur. Dia memintaku menceritakan apa saja agar bisa membuatnya tenang. Aku menceritakan hari-hari konyolku di sekolah, klub rugby yang baru kumasuki beberapa minggu yang lalu, yang di pertandingan pertamaku malah membuatku masuk rumah sakit ini. Sesekali dia menanggapiku dengan tanggapan sinisnya yang biasa, tapi aku menikmati saat dia tertawa mendengar cerita konyolku. Sepertinya dia juga menikmatinya, entahlah mungkin dia jarang sekali bisa tertawa seperti itu.

Bisa membuatnya tertawa saja sudah membuatku begitu bahagia.

**Normal's POV**

"Pagi ini tidurnya lelap sekali. Tumben jam segini dia belum membuat keributan…"

Perlahan pemuda berambut pirang itu membuka matanya. 'Ah, sudah pagi…' pikirnya. Sepertinya tadi malam dia baru saja mimpi indah karena semalaman menemani Sasuke di kamarnya.

Dan dia terkejut melihat lengan kanannya yang sudah tidak diperban lagi.

"Eh?"

Shizune tersenyum, "Ya, kau sudah boleh pulang hari ini, Naruto. Lenganmu sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Sudah seminggu ya aku disini?"

"Bukankah ini yang kau tunggu-tunggu?" tanya Sarutobi sambil mengangkat tas besar berisi pakaian-pakaian Naruto selama berada di rumah sakit itu.

"Yay! Akhirnya sekolah lagi! Aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Sasuke!" seru Naruto senang sambil berlari keluar kamarnya.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shizune, tapi yang ditanya sudah keburu pergi.

"Paling-paling ke kamar anak itu lagi, semakin hari mereka semakin akrab saja. Dasar anak muda…" ujar Sarutobi sambil terkekeh.

Shizune terdiam.

'_Ah, Sasuke kan…_'

lololol

Akhirnyaaa~

Bikin sasunaru juga… XD

Saia asli suka banget sasunaru, tapi belom pernah bikin, jadi fic kedua saia bikin sasunaru deh. Saia bingung, fic ini sebenernya mau jadi friendship apa yaoi yah? Menurut kalian gimana? Aneh ya ceritanya? Maaf deh kalo jelek, baru belajar nulis nih, hehe... XD Kasih saran lewat review ya!

Umm, mungkin ini bakal jadi fic minichapter kok, paling-paling cuma tiga chap. Saia gak mau bikin yang panjang-panjang, takutnya ntar bingung gimana endingnya dan akhirnya gak selesai-selesai…

Oiya, saia juga ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah ngerepiu fic pertama saia, **Prestige**. Review kalian bikin saia jadi semangat nulis, eh ngetik, lho!

Tapi saia masih bingung gimana lanjutannya. -dilempar kulkas-

Jangan lupa kasih masukan buat saia yah? Saia tunggu lho ripiunyaaa….

Arigatou, minna… X)


	2. Chapter 2

Halo semua! Nae-chan disini! XD

Udah chapter dua nih, maaf apdetannya lama, saia selalu gak pede nih kalo udah masuk next chap, takut cerita saia ntar gak sesuai harapan pembaca… X(

Saia ngucapin makasih banget buat yang udah ngerepiu chap pertama yah! Review kalian benar-benar penyemangat hidup saia! -halah-

Saia bales ripiu dulu, ah…

**Niero-SilvaUchiSa** : makasih banget, senpai! Iya, saia bikin yaoi, tapi berhubung ini pertama kalinya saia bikin yaoi, jadi gomen kalo kurang kerasa yaoi-nya… X(

**Chiba Asuka** : bro, jadi kolab gak nieh kita? Jadi kan? Thanks ya uda ngerepiu… Makasih juga udah jadiin aku OC di hana to yume, khekhekhe… XD

**yUmi-zAoLdyEck** : iya ini saia bikin yaoi, makasih senpai!

**BrunoNadhGravano** : ini zhavhu-senpai ya? Iyah saia lagi pengen bikin sasu menderita, nyahaha… -ketawa iblis- iya ini saia apdet, makasih senpai! XD

**Chiaki Megumi** : iya jadi yaoi, makasih buat sarannya, senpai! XD

**cha-chan.d-psycoholic** : iya jadi yaoi kok… Sasuke? Ga tau tuh dia kenapa. -dihajar massa- jawabannya ada di chap ini, just read to find out… -sok nginggris- makasih, cha-senpai!

**lovely lucifer** : makasih buat review nya, senpai! nyehehe, saia juga suka banget baca eyeshield 21… kenapa senpai gak bikin? Ntar pasti saia ripiu deh! –ngarep-

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** : waa, yuki-senpai! Sayang sekali tebakan senpai salah, khekhekhe… -evil smirk- Iya saia suka baca eyeshield… makasih banget ya, senpai!

**Sefa-sama** : Sasuke? Umm, baca aja deh senpai, hehehe… makasih buat review nya!

lololol

**Disclaimer** : kalo Naruto punya saia, Itachi bakal idup lagi dan Sasuke bakal hidup bahagia berdua sama Naruto… -ngayal- sayang sekali Kishimoto-sensei tidak menghendaki itu terjadi.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto berjalan dengan sangat bersemangat menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Dia sudah tidak sabar memberitahu si teme itu kalau dia sudah boleh pulang.

'Eh?' langkah Naruto terhenti. 'Tapi, tunggu…'

Pulang? Apa itu berarti harus berpisah dengannya? Tidak bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari? Tidak bisa mendengar ejekannya yang biasa ia lontarkan saat bola yang kau mainkan malah terpental dan mengenai suster kepala yang sedang lewat?

Dan tidak bisa lagi menemaninya saat dia membutuhkanmu?

'_Sepertinya aku tidak ingin segera pulang… Aku ingin disini saja, menemani Sasuke…_'

Naruto akhirnya kembali berjalan, namun kali ini lebih pelan. '_Aku ini mikir apa, sih?'_ batinnya. '_Kalau aku sudah kembali ke sekolah, aku kan masih bisa mengunjungi Sasuke disini? Yah, walaupun tidak mungkin setiap hari, sih… Tapi paling tidak aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya…_'

'_Sepertinya aku terlalu takut tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi,_' pikirnya sambil tertawa pahit. '_Dasar teme…_'

Baru saja dia hendak berbelok ke kamar itu, ternyata kosong.

Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya, mungkin ia salah kamar atau sedang berhalusinasi saking takutnya berpisah dengan Sasuke. Tapi setelah dia cek lagi, itu memang kamar yang seharusnya di dalamnya ada Sasuke.

Tapi sekali lagi, kamar itu kosong.

Naruto baru saja berbalik untuk bertanya pada seorang suster disana, tapi di kejauhan sepertinya ia melihat seseorang. Apa itu Sasuke? Ternyata bukan, itu kakaknya―dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Seseorang yang seingat Naruto bernama Itachi, dan orang itu seharusnya tahu dimana Sasuke sekarang.

Cepat-cepat dia menghampiri Itachi. Itachi sedang menunduk―terlihat seperti frustasi. Sepertinya dia sedih sekali. Memangnya ada apa sampai-sampai dia yang jarang sekali datang menjenguk Sasuke tiba-tiba terlihat duduk frustasi disitu?

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Tapi, hei―bukannya ruang di depannya itu ruang ICU? Tidak mungkin 'kan, Sasuke…

"Maaf, kau kakaknya Sasuke, kan?"

Itachi mendongak. Mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan yang terlihat cemas dan bingung.

Dan mata birunya.

"Ya." Sekali lagi Itachi menatap mata biru itu. "Apa kau Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak. '_Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? Seingatku aku belum pernah berkenalan dengannya. Bertemu pun hanya sekali, dan waktu itu kami tidak bicara apapun. Aku tahu tentang dia juga dari Sasuke, itupun hanya sedikit. Masa' sih si teme itu yang…_'

"Sasuke banyak cerita tentang kau akhir-akhir ini," katanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Naruto baru sadar kalau ternyata yang membedakan orang ini dan Sasuke adalah garis tulang pipinya. Tentu saja Sasuke lebih tampan.

'_Ya ampun, bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan hal begitu di saat seperti ini!_' akhirnya Naruto ingat juga tujuan sebenarnya, "Boleh kutahu dimana Sasuke sekarang? Dimana dia? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Senyum Itachi langsung memudar. Dia menghela napas sebentar, seperti butuh tenaga untuk mengucapkan kalimat berikut yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Dia ada di dalam. Tsunade-san sedang memeriksanya lagi. Kondisinya kritis. Aku dihubungi Tsunade-san jam lima pagi tadi, katanya adikku sangat kritis dan mungkin waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi…" Dia kembali menunduk, lebih dalam dari ketika Naruto datang tadi.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Naruto untuk percaya apa yang didengarnya barusan. Hatinya menolak untuk percaya, tapi Itachi tidak mungkin bohong. Mulutnya membuka ingin menyangkal, tapi tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

Dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung selama lebih dari sepuluh detik di depan Itachi.

"Kau… bohong kan? Bisa saja Sasuke yang menyuruhmu akting seperti ini untuk menakutiku. Ya kan? Katakan kalau Sasuke hanya mau mengerjaiku dan dia baik-baik saja, sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat. Aku benar kan? Itachi-san…" Naruto mengatakannya dengan bibir bergetar. Ia masih tidak percaya Sasuke-lah yang sedang berjuang untuk hidup di dalam sana. Sasuke yang biasa mengejeknya dengan sinis tiap hari. Sasuke yang suka sekali memandang langit biru yang cerah. Sasuke yang…

"….Naruto?" hanya itu yang bisa ia dengar dari ucapan Itachi barusan. "Sebaiknya kita berdoa untuknya, agar Sasuke baik-baik saja. Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya itu…" lanjut Itachi dengan suaranya yang tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang itu?! Kau bilang adikmu yang ada di dalam sana? Dia sedang berjuang untuk hidup! Dan kau masih bisa tenang begitu? Apa kau benar-benar peduli padanya?!" Naruto benar-benar kalut sekarang. Belum pernah ia sekalut ini sebelumnya, bahkan ini lebih parah daripada saat Sarutobi kecelakaan mobil beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Tentu saja aku peduli!" akhirnya suara Itachi meninggi. Ia menghela napas sebentar, sepertinya menyesal sudah membentak bocah di depannya barusan. "Maaf…"

Mendengar ucapan maaf Itachi barusan, Naruto akhirnya juga menyadari kesalahannya, "A-aku yang harusnya minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu seperti itu. Maaf, Itachi-san, aku… Aku terlalu kalut soal Sasuke…" ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk.

Itachi tersenyum lembut, "Duduklah." Naruto menurut. "Dulu waktu pertama kali Sasuke mengalami ini juga aku kalut seperti kau, tapi ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, jadi aku sudah biasa. Aku bersyukur Sasuke masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang…"

Mata biru itu tersentak, ia menatap Itachi. Mata yang hitam kelam, sama seperti Sasuke. Itachi memang sedang tersenyum, tapi mata itu seperti ingin menangis. Dia pasti sedih sekali melihat adiknya menderita seperti itu.

"Memangnya sebenarnya Sasuke sakit apa?" akhirnya Naruto menyuarakan pertanyaan yang menghantuinya selama seminggu ini―sejak dia kenal dengan Sasuke. Setiap ditanya soal penyakitnya, si ayam itu selalu menjawab asal, seperti 'bukan urusanmu', 'apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain?', atau jawaban sinis lainnya.

"Kanker otak. Sekarang sudah stadium empat." Lagi-lagi Itachi menghela napas, "sebenarnya beberapa minggu yang lalu yang lalu Tsunade-san sudah memberitahu kalau kemungkinan Sasuke bisa bertahan lebih dari sebulan sangat kecil, tapi akhirnya Sasuke masih bertahan sampai sekarang." Kali ini Itachi menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut lagi, "jangan khawatir, Sasuke 'kan kuat. Dia pasti bisa melewatinya."

Sekali lagi Naruto tersentak mendengan penjelasan Itachi. Kanker otak? Stadium empat? Jadi selama ini Sasuke menderita penyakit seperti itu tanpa memberitahu dia yang hampir sepanjang hari selalu ada di kamar Sasuke?

"Apa dia tidak pernah memberitahumu? Sepertinya dia tidak ingin kau khawatir," kata Itachi lagi, seolah bisa mengerti apa yang Naruto pikirkan. Sedangkan anak itu hanya tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. '_Dasar baka Sasuke…_'

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah berhasil mengubahnya hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari ini." Kata Itachi lagi sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya orang ini benar-benar suka sekali tersenyum.

"Mengubah? Mengubah bagaimana?" Naruto mulai serius menanggapi pembicaraan ini. Banyak hal yang ingin dia ketahui tentang si rambut ayam itu.

"Yaah, biasanya dia tidak pernah membicarakan orang lain, tapi waktu aku datang beberapa hari yang lalu, dia membicarakanmu. Aku langsung tahu kalau dia sangat peduli padamu," mata Itachi menerawang jauh saat mengatakannya, "kami hanya hidup berdua, orang tua kami sudah lama meninggal. Jadi aku tahu sekali sifatnya. Kurasa dia menyukaimu…"

Tentu saja kalimat terakhir tadi membuat wajah bocah 15 tahun disebelahnya itu memerah karena malu.

"I-Itachi-san..." dia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar mukanya tidak semakin merah, "kalau memang dia satu-satunya keluargamu, kenapa kau jarang menjenguknya?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawabnya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bisa menemaninya setiap hari, tapi aku harus bekerja di Oto, untuk membayar biaya pengobatan Sasuke… Aku hanya ingin dia sembuh, walaupun kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Setidaknya kami sudah berusaha."

Sekali lagi Naruto tertegun. Dulu dia pikir kakak Sasuke orang yang sangat egois karena tidak mau menemani Sasuke di rumah sakit, ternyata…

"Naruto!"

Mereka berdua menoleh.

"Ternyata kau disini, sejak tadi kakek mencarimu. Kau mau pulang atau tidak? Semua barang-barangmu sudah dimasukkan ke mobil," kata Sarutobi sambil menghampiri cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Aku…" Naruto menggigit bibirnya, "aku mau menunggu Sasuke…"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kau sudah seminggu tidak masuk sekolah dan ketinggalan pelajaran, lagipula sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan yang sudah kau tunggu-tunggu kan? Kau bilang akan ikut pertandingan lima hari lagi? Kalau begitu kau harus latihan…"

"Aku mau menunggu Sasuke!" suara Naruto meninggi dan bergetar karena menahan tangis. Kakeknya sedikit terkejut melihat dia hampir menangis seperti itu.

"Naruto, pulanglah… aku yang akan menunggu Sasuke disini…" kata Itachi dengan suaranya yang tenang.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, berusaha agar air yang sudah menggenang di matanya tidak mengalir keluar, "baiklah, aku pulang. Kakek tunggu di mobil saja, nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah.." lalu kakek tua itupun berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir.

Cklek. Pintu ruang ICU tiba-tiba terbuka.

**Naruto's POV**

Aku memandang keluar jendela mobil sambil menahan tangis. Tadi, sesaat setelah kakek meninggalkan aku dan Itachi-san, Tsunade-san keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Dia bilang kalau Sasuke sudah sangat kritis. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya bangun lagi. Aku dan Itachi-san hanya diam dan menunduk mendengarnya.

Aku bertanya apakah aku boleh melihat Sasuke sebentar saja, dan dia mengijinkanku asalkan aku tidak membuat keributan―sepertinya dia sudah tahu kebiasaanku. Aku pun masuk bersama Itachi-san. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku menetes ketika melihat dia terbaring lemah disana. Kusentuh tangan dinginnya, berharap akan ada keajaiban dan dia akan bangun. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Aku tidak percaya itu Sasuke yang kutemui setiap hari, yang mengajariku teknik bermain rugby walaupun sedikit, yang tadi malam baru saja tertawa bersamaku…

Itachi menepuk pundakku, dia jelas terlihat lebih tegar daripada aku. Mungkin karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mengalami keadaan seperti ini. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk pulang karena kakek sudah menungguku, dan aku lega setelah Itachi berjanji kalau Sasuke bangun nanti orang pertama yang dihubunginya adalah aku.

Setelah memberikan nomor ponselku, akhirnya aku pulang bersama kakek, karena besok aku harus sekolah dan ada latihan rugby untuk pertandingan lima hari lagi. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menolak ikut bertanding karena baru saja sembuh, lagipula aku kan masih junior. Tapi tadi Neji menelpon dan bilang kalau Kiba dan Lee terkilir dan tim kami kekurangan pemain―di sekolah kami tim rugby belum begitu populer, jadi peminatnya masih sedikit. Terpaksa aku harus ikut latihan setiap sore. Aku jadi tidak bisa punya banyak waktu untuk menjenguk Sasuke.

Ah, Sasuke…

"Naruto…" tiba-tiba kakek memulai pembicaraan, "maaf tadi kakek terlalu keras padamu, kakek tahu kau ingin menunggu temanmu itu―siapa namanya, Sasuke?"

"Hn," jawabku singkat. Sial, aku jadi ikut-ikutan si teme itu. Dia 'kan biasanya hanya menjawab 'hn' kalau kuajak bicara. Dia 'kan…

Ah, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Tapi kau tahu kan, kalau ini kulakukan demi kebaikanmu? Kau bilang ingin menjadi pemain rugby…"

"Iya kek, aku tahu…" aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin bicara sekarang.

"Yah, baiklah," kakek mendesah sambil tetap menyetir.

Aku masih menatap keluar jendela. Menatap langit biru yang ternyata berwarna biru cerah―tadi aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Begitu cerah, seperti siang itu waktu kami pertama kali bertemu.

Kau lihat itu, Sasuke? Langit diluar cerah sekali. Kau pasti senang sekali melihat ini. Makanya kau harus cepat bangun. Cepatlah bangun, teme…

Tidak terasa mobil kami sudah sampai di halaman depan rumah.

lololol

Jah, cerita ini makin gaje saja… T.T

Sesuai permintaan Anda semua, akhirnya fic ini berkembang ke arah yaoi… XD

Tapi kerasa gak sih, romance yaoi nya? Gak kerasa ya? Maklum, ini pertama kali saia bikin yaoi, lagian saia susah banget sih bikin romance… T.T

Menurut kalian gimana? Saia masih setia menunggu review lho…

Oh iya, special thanks buat Chiba-kun dan Sayuri-chan yang udah ngasih inspirasi dan memotivasi saia buat ngelanjutin fic ini… Huhuhu, makasih banyak! -sungkem-

Saia selalu kena writer's block nih kalo udah masuk next chap, fic yang prestige aja belum saia bikin lanjutannya. Entah kenapa setiap mau ngetik, saia selalu gak dapet sense of humor nya. Saia emang author gak becus… -pundung dengan begron dasar jurang-. Ada yang mau kasih saran?

Review, please?


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Hola minnasan! Kembali lagi bersama Nae-chan disini… XD

Sekali lagi maaf karena apdetnya lama… Saia sedang berjuang buat bangkit dari WB… Tapi tetep aja hasilnya ya ancur begini… T.T

Oh iya, chapter terakhir ini lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, jadi bersiaplah! Here we go…

Eh, bales ripiu dulu ding… -dilempar sendal-

**ni-chan Rukia .** : ni-chan! Ah, maaf yah udah terlanjur saia bikin yaoi nih, habis banyak yang minta sih, hehe… Fic mu kapan di apdet lagi? Thanks banget ya uda ngerepiu…

**BrunoNadhGravano** : wah, ada ritualnya juga ya, senpai? Iyah, setelah saia pikir-pikir kasian juga mereka… Makasih banyak, senpai! XD

**Charlotte d'Cauchemar** : hm, saia juga bingung mau bikin ending yang angst ato hepi ending aja… -dibakar karena gak becus- Tapi akhirnya jadinya malah begini, semoga senpai suka, ya!

**Yuu Amane-chan** : waa, senpai suka? Ah, saia serasa melayang-layang di udara… -dilempar sapu- Semoga endingnya gak mengecewakan senpai, ya! X3

**Niero-SilvaUchiSa** : maaf kalo romens nya belom kerasa, yaoi nya kurang mantap ya? Saia masih belajar bikin romens nih… Mohon bimbingannya ya, senpai?

**lovely lucifer** : hiks, sasunaru nya ternyata emang sama sekali belom kerasa ya… T_T Ini saia udah coba biar lebih kerasa, tapi emang dasar saia yang payah, jadinya ya begini ini… Makasih banyak ya, senpai…

**Nazuki Rinchan** : wah? Senpai uke-nya Niero-senpai? X3 Iya saia seneng banget lho senpai mau ngerepiu fic ini, makasih senpai! XD

**Sefa-sama** : iya, sedih. Entahlah apa dia bisa sembuh… -woi! kan elu authornya!- Makasih banyak buat semangatnya, senpai! Ayo saia tunggu juga postingan senpai…

**Deeandra Hihara** : wah, senpai… saia terharu loh baca reviewnya… -menghapus airmata lebay- Makasih buat pujiannya ya, sangat membantu saia buat bangkit (?) dari WB lho! XD

**Chiba Asuka** : iya, saia udah berusaha keluar dari tebing (?) WB dan jurang (??) hiatus. Thanks ya udah ngerepiu. Hana to yume nya diapdet dong, jangan hiatus…

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** : iya, gak salah-salah amat kok senpai… Sebenarnya saia juga mau nulis "keriput" di chap 2 itu, tapi karena gak tega saia tulis aja "garis tulang pipi" (padahal saia sendiri juga gak tau apa maksudnya). Hah? Sasuke suami Yuki? Tapi saia majikannya tuh, gimana dong? -digiles Sasu FC- Makasih banyak ya, yuki-senpai!

**Yoshizawa Sayuri** : thanks ya udah ripiu via sms, walaupun kamu ripiunya telat banget. -boro-boro udah diripiu!- bahasanya lebih mengarah ke angst ya? Entahlah saia juga gak tau… Confused-nya gimana?

Sekali lagi thanks berat buat para pereview… -sujud ke reviewer-

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto's POV**

"Wah, perkembanganmu cukup pesat untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, Naruto!"

Aku hanya nyengir lebar menanggapi ucapan Sai barusan. Lalu dengan cepat aku melempar kembali bola yang baru saja kutangkap kearahnya.

"Cukup! Hari ini sampai disini saja! Kita istirahat sebentar lalu pulang," perintah Shikamaru, selaku _ace_ tim kami. Dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas seluruh kegiatan tim kami dan―kuakui, dia memang pemimpin yang cukup bisa diandalkan. Walaupun kelihatannya tidak bersemangat begitu, tapi strateginya tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Hebat! Semangat masa mudamu memang luar biasa, Naruto! Apa kau tetap latihan selama berada di rumah sakit minggu lalu?" tanya Lee semangat ketika aku duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak juga…" jawabku singkat setelah menghabiskan botol air mineral yang kubawa dari rumah, "hanya saja, ada seseorang yang mengajariku sedikit."

"Siapa? Pasti dia hebat, sampai bisa membuat semangatmu membara lagi! Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya!" lanjutnya, masih tetap berapi-api. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah kekurangan stamina, dia bilang sih karena suit hijau yang selalu dipakainya setiap latihan itu. Tentu saja aku menolaknya ketika dia menawarkan suit itu padaku.

"Tidak bisa, Lee… Dia tidak akan bisa mengajarimu sekarang," jawabku lagi. _Tentu saja tidak bisa_, pikirku sambil tersenyum sedih. Aku juga ingin dia mengajariku lagi, tapi untuk sekarang tentu saja tidak mungkin. Jadi kalau dia sembuh nanti, dia harus mau mengajariku lagi. Awas saja kalau kau tidak segera bangun, teme…

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tangan Lee melambai-lambai tepat di depan wajahku.

"I-iya, aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Mungkin dia masih sedikit kelelahan, Lee. Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggunya dulu. Benar kan, Naruto?" sela Neji yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang kami. Akhirnya Lee melangkah pergi sambil menggerutu. Dia memang jarang bisa akur dengan Neji.

Aku menghela nafas lega, "Terima kasih, Neji…"

"Ya, sama-sama. Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Neji sambil mengangkat tasnya. Aku baru sadar kalau lapangan ini sudah sepi, rupanya teman-temanku sudah pulang sejak tadi.

"Ah, ya. Ayo kita pulang," ajakku. Rumah kami memang bertetangga dan dekat dengan lapangan ini, jadi kami hanya perlu berjalan kaki saja untuk sampai ke rumah.

"Naruto," Neji memulai pembicaraan ketika kami sudah berbelok keluar dari area lapangan, "kuperhatikan permainanmu memang semakin bagus akhir-akhir ini, tapi kelihatannya kau jadi pendiam. Apa ada masalah? Kalau kau tidak keberatan, mungkin kau bisa cerita pada kami."

Aku agak tersentak mendengar ini. Ya, aku sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini aku jadi pendiam, tidak ribut seperti dulu lagi. Akhir-akhir ini, atau lebih tepatnya setelah tahu kenyataan tentang penyakit Sasuke. Ah, sudah tiga hari Sasuke terbaring di ruang ICU.

"Naruto…? Ya ampun, bahkan sekarang kau juga jadi suka melamun,"

"Ma-maaf, memang benar aku ada sedikit masalah akhir-akhir ini…" aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "hei, sejak kapan kau jadi suka menganalisa seperti Shikamaru begitu?"

Neji tertawa kecil, "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya tadi Shikamaru menyadarinya lebih dulu daripada aku. Yah, sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku pulang dulu. Sampai besok..."

Aku melambai kearah Neji yang sedang membuka pagar rumahnya, "Ya, sampai besok, Neji! Terima kasih ya, sudah mengkhawatirkanku!" sahutku sambil tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

lololol

**Normal's POV**

"Hei, baka otouto…"

Itachi memasuki ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat dengan langkah gontai. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dan lesu, karena setiap hari saat istirahat makan siang ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk ke rumah sakit itu.

Ia mengelus rambut adiknya, lalu sedikit membenarkan selimutnya hingga dirasanya cukup untuk melindungi Sasuke dari hawa dingin dari luar―di luar hujan turun deras sekali. Seulas senyum sedih nampak di wajahnya.

"Itachi-san!" Itachi menoleh, mendapati Naruto menatapnya sebal dari ambang pintu, "kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kamar Sasuke dipindahkan?"

"Ah, maaf Naruto, aku lupa. Sasuke baru saja dipindahkan pagi tadi. Aku terlalu sibuk jadi lupa memberitahumu."

"Tadi aku panik sekali, tahu, waktu aku ke kamar Sasuke tapi dia tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa dia dipindahkan?" tanya Naruto lagi, sambil meletakkan tas sekolahnya di sofa.

Itachi terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawabnya, "Entahlah, mungkin Sasuke sudah membaik. Semoga saja."

"Wah! Itu bagus sekali! Aku tahu dia akan segera sembuh, iya 'kan Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dan menyentuh tangan pucatnya.

Itachi menunduk, ia baru saja berbohong. Sasuke memang baru saja dipindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa, tapi bukan karena keadaannya sudah membaik. Tsunade bilang walau dirawat di ruang ICU pun tidak akan membantu banyak untuk kesembuhan Sasuke―bisa dibilang percuma, karena hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyembuhkannya. Itachi terlalu tidak tega untuk menyampaikan kenyataan itu pada Naruto.

"Oh iya, nanti sore aku akan ikut pertandingan. Doakan aku ya, Sasuke? Beberapa teknik dasar yang pernah kau ajari sangat berguna lho. Teman-temanku bahkan kaget melihat perkembanganku…" kata Naruto lagi sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Itachi yang duduk di sofa tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. _Akhirnya otoutou punya seseorang yang sangat memperhatikannya._

"Jadi pertandingannya nanti sore ya? Harusnya kau istirahat dulu sekarang, pasti nanti akan sangat melelahkan,"

"Tidak, aku mau disini saja, nanti juga aku masih sempat istirahat sebentar di rumah. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin kalian menonton pertandinganku,"

"Bukankah kakekmu juga akan menonton?"

"Tidak tahu, sepertinya kakek ada _meeting_, tapi dia janji akan datang walaupun terlambat…"

Itachi berpikir sebentar, "Ah, sudah lama juga aku tidak nonton pertandingan rugby, sejak Sasuke berhenti main…" lalu dia tersenyum, "aku akan minta izin pada bosku hari ini, untuk menonton pertandinganmu. Kau harus menang ya?"

Naruto terhenyak, "Serius? Kau kan harus bekerja, lagipula aku… Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau tidak bisa datang…"

"Tidak, aku akan datang, setidaknya aku mewakili adikku. Aku mau makan siang sebentar diluar, kau mau nitip sesuatu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku pulang kok."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat berjuang ya, nanti aku pasti datang," katanya sesaat sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. Naruto melihat jam tangannya, ternyata sudah hampir sore. Dia harus segera pulang untuk bersiap-siap.

"Sasuke, aku pulang ya. Jaga dirimu," Naruto tersenyum pada sosok dihadapannya itu. _Kalau saja kau bisa melihatku bertanding,_ batinnya, masih memegang tangan Sasuke. Lalu dia segera berbalik dan ketika akan melepas tangannya dari Sasuke, ia merasakan sedikit tarikan lemah dari tangan yang digenggamnya itu. Mata biru itu pun melebar.

"Sasuke?" dia berbalik, tapi dia hanya mendapati Sasuke yang masih tidak bergerak, dan tangannya juga masih dingin dan lemah seperti sebelumnya.

'_Mungkin tadi itu hanya perasaanku saja…'_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum pahit. Dia pun segera berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

lololol

Sarutobi memarkir mobilnya dengan tergesa. _Semoga pertandingannya belum selesai_, batinnya cemas. Meeting di kantornya tadi berjalan lebih lama dari seharusnya―walaupun usianya sudah kepala enam, tapi dia masih aktif bekerja di pemerintahan Konoha―dan akibatnya dia akan semakin terlambat untuk menonton pertandingan Naruto. Dia sudah berjanji akan datang.

Begitu memasuki arena tribun penonton, dia sedikit bingung karena bangku penonton ternyata sudah penuh. _Syukurlah pertandingan belum selesai… Padahal turnamen baru memasuki perempat final, tapi penontonnya sudah sebanyak ini,_ pikirnya. Beruntung, tidak lama kemudian dia melihat ada bangku kosong di deretan paling belakang, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Kakek tua itu pun duduk disana, di sebelah seorang pemuda tampan berambut panjang yang dikuncir di tengkuk, dan seseorang di sebelahnya yang memakai kursi roda. Sepertinya dia merasa pernah bertemu mereka berdua, entah dimana. Tapi sesaat kemudia dia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua pemuda tadi karena melihat cucu kesayangannya di lapangan sedang berlari membawa bola.

"Naruto…! Berjuanglah!" teriaknya, memberi semangat pada anak itu.

lololol

**Naruto's POV**

Sial, ternyata _runner back_ rambut putih yang baru masuk itu hebat juga. Padahal sisa waktu sudah hampir habis, dan kami masih ketinggalan 4 angka. Satu-satunya cara agar menang adalah dengan _touchdown_ di serangan terakhir, tapi itu sangat sulit. Semua sudah kelelahan, dan lututku sendiri juga sudah gemetar.

"Naruto," kata Shikamaru saat kami sedang rapat untuk mengatur strategi, "hati-hati, Kimimaru mengincarmu. Si rambut putih itu pasti akan mengejarmu saat kau membawa bola nanti, jadi kau harus berlari secepat mungkin dan jangan menoleh ke belakang, lalu memberikan bola itu pada Neji, dia yang akan melakukan _touchdown_. Semuanya tergantung pada kalian."

_Glek_. Jadi aku yang harus melakukan serangan terakhir? Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya... Tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-temanku, dan juga Sasuke…

Ah, saat memasuki lapangan tadi aku tidak melihat Itachi-san. Kakek juga sepertinya belum datang. Padahal kan mereka sudah berjanji. Tidak ada yang datang untuk melihatku…

"Tenang saja," suara tenang itu berasal dari belakangku―kami sudah bersiap untuk menyerang sekarang, "kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Aku menoleh dan mendapati Neji tersenyum tipis padaku. Aku balas tersenyum, sejak dulu dia memang sahabatku yang paling bisa membuatku bangkit kembali. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya setelah pertandingan ini selesai.

"HUT!"

Teriakan itu membuat semua pemain menghambur ke segala arah. Aku bisa melihat para linemen yang saling mendorong. Sesuai perintah Shikamaru selaku pengatur strategi, aku hanya tinggal menerima bola darinya, lalu membawanya dengan berlari menembus pertahanan tim dari Oto itu, lalu mengopernya pada Neji. Aku langsung saja berlari lewat sisi kanan lapangan, dan yang ada di kepalaku sekarang cuma bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa segera memberikan bola itu pada Neji. Aku tahu Kimimaro berlari di belakangku, dan kalau aku sudah memberikan bola ini pada Neji, dia pasti bisa mengatasinya. Neji jauh lebih cepat daripada aku.

Berhasil, aku melewati beberapa yard dengan cukup mudah, karena tubuhku yang tidak terlalu besar jadi aku mudah lolos. Tinggal 20 yard lagi menuju gawang, dan aku tinggal mengamankan bola ini sampai Neji siap menerima operan dariku.

"Naruto…! Berjuanglah!"

Teriakan itu membuatku spontan menoleh ke bangku penonton. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Kakek.

Benar saja, saat aku menoleh kearah sumber suara, di deretan belakang bangku penonton ada sesosok tua yang sangat kukagumi, kakek Sarutobi. Dia tersenyum dan melambai ke arahku.

Tapi, yang membuatku tercengang bukan itu, melainkan dua orang yang ada di sebelahnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku, mencoba melihat lebih jelas. Tapi yang kulihat ternyata benar, mataku tidak mungkin salah. Itu benar-benar dia.

Itachi, dan seseorang berkursi roda di sebelahnya. Sasuke.

Sasuke? Benarkah itu kau? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu padaku sekarang?

Tanpa kusadari lariku melambat.

"Naruto! Awas!"

Teriakan itu menyentakkanku, dan aku pun menoleh ke arah kanan, hanya untuk melihat seorang pemain Oto berjarak tidak lebih dari dua yard yang siap menjatuhkanku. Refleksku menolak bekerjasama karena setengah pikiranku masih terpaku pada Sasuke. Tidak ada waktu untuk menghindar…

Sosok seseorang berambut panjang tiba-tiba menubruk orang itu, menjatuhkannya, tapi dia sendiri juga ikut jatuh. Aku terkesiap. Neji jatuh di depanku. Aku membayangkan, pasti sakit sekali rasanya kalau aku yang jatuh seperti itu. Tapi untunglah dia juga bisa melumpuhkan pemain Oto itu.

Eh, lalu kalau Neji jatuh, bola ini harus kuberikan pada siapa?

"Cepat! Bawa sampai touchdown!" kali ini teriakan Shikamaru yang membuatku terkejut. Touchdown? Aku? Yang benar saja?

Aku melihat Kimimaru melesat kearahku, tepat di belakangku. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari secepat mungkin, seperti orang kesetanan. Mungkin harusnya aku menolak saja waktu disuruh menggantikan posisi Lee sebagai _runner back_. Aku tidak mungkin bisa berlari secepat dia, jadi aku hanya ditugaskan untuk memberikan bola ke Neji, biar dia yang melakukan touchdown. Tapi sekarang ternyata hanya aku yang tersisa, semuanya berada jauh dariku di belakang sana.

Aku sempat melihat sekilas―yang malah membuatku makin panik saja―kalau waktu yang tersisa tinggal 10 detik lagi. Dan Kimimaru sudah makin dekat di belakangku. Sudah sangat dekat, dan tangannya menjulur seperti pedang yang siap menusukku dari belakang. Tenang Naruto, tenang… Semuanya akan selesai begitu aku sampai di depan sana, sedikit lagi… Lima yard, tidak, empat setengah yard lagi…

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan Kimimaru menyentuh punggungku dan berusaha menarik kaosku sehingga badanku sedikit oleng. Tanpa pikir panjang aku melompat dengan kedua tangan memeluk bola di dadaku. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia merebut bola yang sudah susah payah kubawa ini.

Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah sampai atau belum.

**Normal's POV**

"Ternyata anak itu hebat juga… Kira-kira dia bisa sampai tidak ya?" tanya Itachi sambil tetap memperhatikan seorang pemain muda yang sedang berlari menerobos beberapa pemain lain yang bertubuh lebih besar.

Sesaat kemudian pemain bernomor punggung 9 itu menoleh, menatap pria tua di sebelah mereka, lalu menatap Sasuke. Bocah bermata biru itu kelihatan sangat terkejut ketika Sasuke melemparkan senyum tipis padanya.

"Pasti bisa. Aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya."

Itachi menoleh pelan, menatap heran ke arah adiknya yang pucat itu. "Kenapa kau bisa begitu yak―" Bunyi peluit panjang membuat kalimatnya terhenti dan mengalihkan matanya kembali ke lapangan.

"TOUCH DOWN!"

Penonton bersorak dan komentator mulai berceloteh lagi tentang keberhasilan tim Konoha mencetak _touchdown_ di detik-detik terakhir pertandingan. Begitu juga dengan para pemain Konoha yang bersorak dan mengerubungi pahlawannya di pertandingan ini. Pertandingan SMU Konoha melawan SMU Oto pun berakhir dengan kemenangan tipis Konoha.

"Ayo, aniki. Kita pergi."

"Lho, kenapa? Apa kau tidak ingin menemui Naruto? Dia pasti senang sekali melihat kau ada disini…"

"Pertandingan sudah selesai. Lagipula aku mulai merasa sesak berada di tempat yang penuh orang seperti ini."

Akhirnya Itachi menyerah. Dia mendorong kursi roda Sasuke dan keluar dari deretan belakang bangku penonton. Ia bisa melihat tatapan bangga yang ditujukan kakek tua di sebelahnya pada Naruto. _Syukurlah akhirnya kakek Naruto menepati janjinya pada anak itu_, batinnya. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari pintu arena lapangan rugby itu.

"SASUKE!" teriakan ala toa itu jelas saja membuat mereka berdua berhenti dan menoleh. Dilihatnya Naruto berlari terengah-engah dengan masih memakai seragam rugby-nya yang basah oleh keringat―tentu saja dia sudah melepas helmnya. Dihiraukannya tatapan heran dari beberapa orang di sekelilingnya, termasuk kakeknya sendiri. Anak itu akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke! Itu benar-benar kau 'kan?" tanyanya, masih terengah-engah.

"Tentu saja ini aku, kau pikir siapa? Hantu?" jawab Sasuke seraya mendengus, seakan kesal, namun sebuah senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya.

Naruto tak bisa menahan senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Kenyataan Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ternyata bukan mimpi. Mati-matian ditahannya keinginan untuk memeluk orang yang sangat berarti buatnya itu.

"Aku menepati janjiku 'kan? Lagipula aku membawa orang yang sangat kau harapkan untuk menonton pertandinganmu…" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum. Naruto bisa melihat wajahnya kini lebih cerah, kebahagiaan terpancar dari senyumnya barusan.

"Ya, terima kasih, Itachi-san…"

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Waktu dia tiba-tiba bangun tadi, orang pertama yang dicarinya adalah kau…" lanjut Itachi lagi sambil mengerling penuh arti. Membuat bocah pirang dihadapannya jadi salah tingkah.

"Diam, aniki." sela Sasuke ketus.

Itachi baru saja akan menggumamkan maaf pada adiknya ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Itachi-kun? Kau Itachi, kan?"

Itachi menoleh dan wajahnya semakin cerah ketika mengenali sosok dihadapannya sekarang. "Deidara?"

"Ya, ini aku! Syukurlah kau masih ingat. Aku tidak menyangka bisa ketemu kau disini. Aku kangen sekali padamu, tahu. Kukira kau sudah lupa padaku…"

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan lupa. Kau kan―"

"Sasuke!" Itachi memelototi adiknya sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Itachi merah padam karena malu, begitu juga dengan pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang entah kenapa jadi ikutan salah tingkah. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bengong melihatnya.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar di kafe dekat sini? Mungkin kita bisa bernostalgia sedikit tentang masa SMA dulu…"

"Ah, aku…" Itachi terlihat bingung saat menjawabnya, "maaf, tapi aku bersama adikku, dan kurasa kami harus segera pulang,"

"Tidak apa-apa, pergi saja. Aku tahu kau ingin sekali menemaninya. Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar di taman dekat sini," sela Sasuke. Ketus-ketus begitu, cuma dialah orang yang paling memahami apa keinginan hati kakaknya.

Naruto langsung mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, "Ah, iya. Aku bisa kok menemani Sasuke. Kalian bersenang-senang saja sebentar. Aku yang akan menjaganya. Iya 'kan, Sasuke?"

Tanpa disadarinya muka Sasuke sedikit memerah mendengar ucapannya barusan. "Berisik, dobe." Gumamnya pelan sambil mendorong kursinya sendiri menjauh dari mereka bertiga―sebenarnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Dasar Sasuke.

"Teme! Tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto. Namun ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Sasuke, Itachi memegang pundaknya, dan berkata pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan keajaiban untuk Sasuke, Naruto." Kata-kata itu membuat bocah pirang itu tertegun, dan ketika menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Itachi tersenyum sangat tulus. Senyum paling tulus yang pernah ia lihat.

"Yaa, sama-sama..."

lololol

"Teme! Kau baru sembuh dari sakit, tapi tenagamu kuat juga ya. Cepat sekali kau sampai kesini."

Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya, bocah bermata biru itu kini duduk di rerumputan di sebelahnya. Lalu ia kembali menatap danau yang terbentang di depan mereka sekarang. Jernih, memantulkan birunya langit di atasnya. Kebetulan sekali sore ini langit cerah, padahal siang tadi hujan turun deras sekali. Masih terlihat sisa tetes-tetes air hujan di dedaunan semak-semak di sekitar mereka.

"Indah sekali... Bagaimana kau tahu ada tempat seindah ini? Baru pertama kali aku kesini…"

"Dulu aku sering kesini sehabis bertanding, tapi setelah keluar dari tim aku jadi tidak pernah kesini lagi," mata onyx itu sedikit meredup saat mengatakannya. Naruto menatapnya iba.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," sindir Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja mata biru itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Sasuke balik menatapnya sebal. Dia ingin marah, tapi tidak jadi. Sialnya, mata biru itu selalu berhasil membuatnya terpesona. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak menatap mata itu. Mata sebiru langit yang memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan.

Semilir angin yang dingin menyentakkan mereka dari adegan saling memandang barusan. Sesaat Sasuke bisa merasakan lehernya sedikit bergidik karena angin menerpanya, menyebabkan syal yang dililitkan Itachi begitu saja di lehernya sedikit tersingkap.

Perlahan Naruto berdiri, lalu membungkuk mendekati Sasuke―yang masih duduk di kursi roda―dan Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika wajah Naruto makin mendekat.

"Kau ini, teme. Makanya kalau pakai syal yang benar dong, kalau begini kau jadi kedinginan, kan…" Ternyata maksud Naruto hanya ingin membetulkan syal Sasuke yang tersingkap. Perlahan dia menyelempangkannya longgar di leher Sasuke. Walau maksudnya hanya itu, wajah Sasuke sudah terlanjur memanas. Ditatapnya wajah polos bagai malaikat yang kini terlukis jelas di hadapannya. Bahkan sekarang dia bisa merasakan nafas Naruto yang tidak beraturan menyapu wajahnya. Rupanya si dobe grogi juga berdekatan dengannya seperti ini. Ia menyentuh wajah polos yang mulai memerah itu perlahan.

Detik berikutnya dia bisa merasakan bibir lembut malaikat itu di bibirnya.

"Naruto," Sasuke berkata pelan tanpa benar-benar melepaskan bibirnya, "kalau suatu saat aku mati nanti…"

"Jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi!" Naruto melepaskan bibirnya sekarang, nafasnya terengah-engah. Dalam hati Sasuke menyesal juga sudah berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi, aku…" ia menunduk sekarang, "kau pasti sudah tahu sendiri 'kan, penyakitku? Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukku sembuh… Mungkin waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi…"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi, Sasuke!" suara Naruto meninggi. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia tidak berani membayangkan kalau ia benar-benar akan kehilangan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri menunduk, ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata biru yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu.

"Sasuke…" air mata mulai menggenangi mata Naruto, "semua manusia pasti akan mati. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana dia akan mati, 'kan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau akan segera mati? Bukan berarti karena kau menderita penyakit seperti itu lalu kau akan mati cepat, 'kan? Bisa juga aku yang akan mati lebih cepat darimu, kalau kau tidak punya semangat hidup seperti ini… Kau pikir aku tidak sedih melihatmu menderita? Jawab aku, Sasuke…" air mata itu benar-benar menetes sekarang.

Sasuke masih saja menunduk. Ia sangat ingin menyeka air mata di pipi orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, tapi untuk menatapnya saja ia tak sanggup. Ia sama sekali tak sanggup melihat malaikat itu menangis.

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Apapun yang akan terjadi, aku akan selalu di sampingmu. Makanya kau harus kuat. Berjanjilah padaku, kau harus bertahan," perlahan Sasuke menatap Naruto, dan menemukan senyuman tulus di wajah manis itu, "Kau mau berjanji, 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Ya, aku janji. Terima kasih, dobe." akhirnya Naruto bisa melihat senyum tulus di wajah pucat itu, "_Aishiteru_…"

Sasuke kembali merasakan hangatnya bibir lembut Naruto di antara semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, teme…"

_When I first saw you, I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought I would never find_

_Angel of mine…_

-----_**FIN**_-----

Ampuuun… Ampunilah saia…. T.T

Ampunilah saia atas ending yang gaje ini… Pertandingan yang kacau… Kiss yang ancur dan sama sekali gak romantis…

Saia memang gak becus… T.T

Mengertilah! Saia orangnya emang sama sekali gak romantis, jadi susah banget bikin adegan romantis…

Senpai-senpaiku yang budiman! Ajari saia bikin kissu yang romantis! Ajari saia! *obsesi bikin romance/angst tapi jadinya malah ancur*

Maaf yah saia nekat bikin scene pertandingan, padahal saia juga gak ngerti-ngerti amat tentang rugby. Paling taunya cuma _American football_ (ngomong-ngomong bedanya apa, sih? maaf saia gak ngerti…) dari manga _eyeshield_.

Maaf juga buat yang ngerti masalah kedokteran, karena penyakit yang ada di fic ini semuanya karangan saia, mulai dari gejalanya sampai presetase kesembuhannya, semuanya saia ngarang! Saia cuma pengen akhir yang manis dari cerita ini, karena banyak yang minta supaya Sasuke gak mati… Ampunilah author payah ini! -sembah sujud-

Oh iya, special thanks (lagi) buat chiba-kun yang dengan sabar (?) nya udah mau jadi tempat konsultasi saia.

Gak kalah specialnya juga thanks berat buat kalian semua yang udah mau membaca fic romance pertama saia yang ancur ini. Jangan lupa kasih saran lewat review yah? Mungkin kalau gak ada yang review saia gak akan berani nikin cerita romance yaoi lagi… -pundung di goa-

Pokoknya author's note kali ini penuh dengan 2 kata, **maaf** dan **makasih**!!

Oke! Arigatou, minnasan! XD


End file.
